


when the god bends his knee

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex (mentioned), Blood, Felching, Fluff and Smut, I personally think this is very soft, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: Bagoas washes Alexander after love. Alexander insists on returning the favor.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great
Kudos: 21





	when the god bends his knee

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent. I love Bagoas so much.

After my breath returned to a steady pace and I felt the tremors in my legs begin to slow, I tightened my core and sat up; how mortifying it would be if I let anything slip out onto Alexander’s bedding. I could feel his gaze on my back as I carefully climbed off the bed and gathered a towel and rose water (I had called for them and placed them within easy reach prior to his arrival). Some customs would have provided a small table to rest the bowl on but such was not the way of the Macedonians- or Alexander; he had his own customs quite unlike the rest of his people. 

I set the wide dish on the bed carefully, so as not to spill it and dipped a finger into the water. It had cooled to the perfect temperature and I was pleased. He observed me, intrigued by my movements. I was embarrassed by his casual nudity, his soft length rested against his thigh as he reclined on one side, his head propped up on a hand and backlit by the night lamp. I failed to remember a time I had seen the satiated eros of a lover. Most men hid themselves beneath a sheet after climax. He was the God incarnate. 

I set the towel into the water and let it get wet as I climbed back onto the Great Bed, remembering again to hold my core tight. 

“I would like to wash my Lord.” I said as I wrung out the towel. Intentionally, I did not meet his eyes. I was unsure how something like this would be received. I had waited until that night because I had left our other shared nights up to his direction.

“I would love that, Bagoas.” 

I turned toward him with the rosewater-soaked towel, intending to first wipe the sweat off his brow. His hand intercepted me. 

“On one condition: you must also let me wash you.”

He never failed to push me into situations where my training could have never prepared me for so, naturally, I protested. 

“My Lord need not do such a thing. I can take care of myself.” I couldn’t meet his eye when I said this. I had no idea what custom called for.

“Then, Bagoas, are you saying that I cannot also take care of you?”   
  


Bewildered, I finally met his gaze. He had a playful smile on his face.

“M-my Lord-” I stammered as my Greek failed me. “I didn’t mean to suggest such a thing. I am sure you’re more than capable of taking care of a boy after love. I mean to say you do not need to feel…” Again, I struggled for words.

“Bagoas,” He saved me from further embarrassment. “It would be my honor. You are free. You should be treated as such.”

A deep crimson heated my face. It is a hard thing to make a cortesian blush.

Not knowing what to say, I began to wash him. 

He hummed with pleasure as I ran the towel over his body, starting with his face. I could feel him becoming pliant in my hands, incrementally relaxing. His gaze was continually on me. 

He had many scars over his body; some might’ve considered them unattractive or marring but to me, they were beautiful. They told a tale of a man who would give anything to win, to conquer, and to be loved. 

I spent extra time wiping the area around his crotch, where sweat, both his and mine, and oil had mixed and then I was done.

I placed the towel back into the bowl as he pulled me close. He kissed me. “Thank you, Bagoas. I don’t need to worry about catching a cold now.” He called for fresh water to be brought to the Bedchamber and we filled the time in between with soft kisses and gentle touches. Nothing was hurried, for there was only sleep awaiting our arrival.

The water arrived and Alexander gently pushed me to lay flat on the bed. He followed my approach, first gently washing my face and then moving down my body. He spent time on each finger, wiping them and then kissing each fingertip like I was something to be worshipped. 

He wiped away the evidences of our love, carefully and sweetly; he knew where I became most sensitive after. He told me to turn to my stomach and lifted my hips. It was quite obscene, considering I was only being washed but I knew I could never refuse anything he wanted. This position was hard for me to maintain my core. My body wasn’t accustomed to being held tight in this position. 

The towel was warm as it passed over my entrance and down between my legs. A part of me was sad to be cleaned, I felt like I was losing physical evidence of Alexander but I knew that he would be there for me in the morning, as he always was.

“Go on, Bagoas.” 

I didn’t understand what he meant and asked him to repeat himself.

“Go on, I am washing you. I’m not going to leave the job half-finished.” 

Slowly, I understood his intent. 

“M-my lord. You have done more than enough.” I snapped my legs together and brought my hips back down to the bed. My words were muffled because my face was buried in the pillow. It smelled strongly of him. And me. Of  _ us. _

“Come, now, Bagoas.” Alexander grabbed my hips again and I let myself be lifted. “It’s okay.”

He placed one hand on me and spread me apart. I could feel what I had managed to keep inside threaten to spill out. 

“My lord, I-”

“Bagoas.” His voice was stern and I knew I needed to let go of my shame.

I took deep and even breaths, and slowly felt my body relax. He sat behind me the whole time. A comforting hand rested warmly against my calf, his thumb drawing reassuring circles on my skin.

A small noise escaped me as I felt Alexander’s come slip out of me and slide between my legs. 

“There we go. You’re beautiful, Bagoas.” He made a satisfied sound and blew gently on the liquid. It was cold.

The combination of praise and the feeling of his warm breath in such an intimate area caused fire to reignite in my stomach. I bared down on myself again, more confident now that I knew he was pleased. More came out. This time he kissed the soft round of my ass and mumbled more praise into my skin. I had never felt more seen, more raw. I was thrilled.

He brought his fingers to my hole and circled the entrance without any sense of urgency. I found myself pushing my hips back toward his touch as he slipped two of his fingers inside of me. I was wet with his love and oil still, the intrusion was easy and welcomed.

I moaned. He was the first lover I didn’t fabricate myself for. All of his touches summoned nothing but truth from my throat.

His touches were more inquisitive than anything, searching for nothing yet unveiling my arousal. He knew exactly where to rub inside of me. He hooked his fingers and brought them out of me, bringing with him more of his release. I shuddered.

His fingers were replaced with his tongue and I mourned the loss but welcomed the new sensation. It pressed inside of me and hooked around the edge of my hole. He sucked gently and I gasped, squeezing down on his tongue. I felt a soft exhalation of air- a laugh. He licked across my entrance, periodically pausing and circling me with a finger. I felt like I was going to fall apart until he stopped and sat up.

He shifted and laid down on his back beside me. 

“Bagoas, crawl and position yourself above me. I want to try something.” 

My common sense had left my brain many moments ago. I positioned myself on top of him, my knees bracketed his head as he grabbed my rear, guiding what was left of my cock into his mouth. It wasn’t a feat to put the whole thing into one’s mouth but it was a rarely performed act. He sucked my length down, his nose pressed into my abdomen. It was so hot inside his mouth. His mouth played with my arousal, alternating between sucking and licking, humming and gently biting down on me with his teeth.

I sucked in a breath as I felt something blunt and warm press against my hole. I yelped as it entered me. I quickly sat up and strained to see behind me. Alexander was holding one of my toys- a gift from King Darius- in his left hand.

“Is’kander! How did you-” 

He shushed me and guided me back to my previous position. His breath ghosted over me as he said, “More than a basin of fresh rosewater can be called for.”    
  
With that, he took me back into his mouth and inserted the object inside of me. It was made out of rose quartz and was my favorite one to prepare myself with. I shouted as it probed inside of me, my hips ground down onto Alexander’s face with accidental force but he didn’t seem to mind. He kept sucking and licking and pressing into me. 

  
All of this so soon after love was a lot, I was slower to reach orgasm than I usually was with him. He didn’t seem to mind, though. He continued until I was shaking, rutting frantically, and barely able to hold myself above his head. In a last burst of energy I raised myself up on my arms to see where we were joined. Alexander’s face was covered in blood. It seemed my rutting had bumped his nose too hard. I was too close to the edge to care, though. The sight of his bloody mouth taking the entirety of my cock- now bloodied as well- was more than enough to push me over the edge for the second time that night.

I collapsed on top of him and heard him swallow and kiss the soft skin next to my cock. The object slid out of me, partially from his coaxing and partially from the rejection of my oversensitive body.

He pressed up on my hips and guided me to rest beside him.

I was curled on my side. He kissed my knee; it was the closest thing to his mouth. 

“Bagoas your arrival into my life has been nothing but divine. God-inspired.”

His voice sounded funny, oddly muffled. I lifted my head and saw a waking nightmare- Alexander’s face was covered with more blood than I initially saw. He was grinning- his teeth red with it as well. His life force was actively tricking out of his nose. I gasped in horror; my senses had returned as my arousal left.

“My lord, have I broken your nose?”

“Don’t be dramatic, my love. It’s just bleeding. It seems I’ve discovered another thing I excel at.” He wiped his nose off on his arm, leaving behind a long red smear. “You should be glad it isn’t your blood. That would be significantly more concerning.” 

He moved up the bed to rest his head on the pillow beside me. His bleeding had slowed to a trickle that he wiped away occasionally. In a perverse way, I found it oddly arousing. I felt like I was seeing a side of Alexander I only ever saw the aftermath of- the warrior. Keeping my eyes trained on him, I searched around for the towel and wiped some of the blood from his face. He leaned into my touch, always looking for more and more affection. I looked down the length of his body. The attention he had given me had left his body jealous for a similar release. I took him in my hand and gave him a few strokes. He smiled and closed his eyes slowly.

“My Lord, I’m afraid I am too tired to be much of a reciprocative lover-”

“Mm- that’s okay. I will live, my dear.”

“I wasn’t finished, Is’kander.”

“Calling me Alexander twice in a night?” He looked smug as he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“You can still have me.” I turned onto my stomach and spread myself apart, “Have me as you want.”

He smiled, always unable to hide his feelings when he got what he wanted. I remember thinking he seemed almost  _ giddy _ .

“Bagoas, you are divine. I am afraid we washed up for no reason.”

This time he got on top of me and guided himself inside of me. His front was pressed against me from my shoulders to my thighs. I was surrounded by him and I was happy. If I were to die right then, I thought, I would certainly welcome death with no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to O for betaing, as always.


End file.
